


i can love you with my eyes closed

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: lately, johnny and ten are like the sun and the moon.





	i can love you with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me fulfilling my own soft johnten needs

It’s not always that Johnny comes home to Ten waiting up for him.

 

Tonight is one of these rare nights where Ten fights sleep and tiredness after a long day at the dance studio, muscles strained and his entire body a little sore. It’s the kind of exhaustion he rather enjoys and welcomes, because it allows him a goodnight’s sleep, but he’s opted out of going to bed early to wait for Johnny.

 

“You don’t have to, baby. Just go to bed and rest, you deserve it,” Johnny had said over the phone and Ten just ignored him and asked him what he wanted for dinner.

 

They’re also not nearly this domestic all the time. Their schedules won’t allow it these days. Johnny works an office job during the day, and picks up DJing gigs here and there. With Ten managing a dance studio practically by himself, their hours together are very limited. Johnny likes to joke they’re like the sun and the moon, causing Ten to always laugh lightly when he does so, even though, inside he feels a little sad that things are this way.

 

Despite the situation, they still make it work. Sometimes when Ten isn’t too exhausted or he can get off work a little earlier, he accompanies Johnny to whatever nightclub he is working that night and they end up on the dance floor after a few drinks, reminiscing the times where they were college sweethearts, with no real responsibilities aside from getting good grades and sneaking into each other’s dorm rooms past midnight.

 

And other times, Ten decides to do something nice like cooking comfort food for dinner and finding some cheesy romantic comedy movie they can watch while cuddling in their couch.

 

Usually, Johnny gets home way past midnight, shoulders slumped from how tired he is, but the same dazzling smile he always gives Ten whenever he comes home and that makes Ten get up immediately and go towards his boyfriend. Johnny’s arms encircle Ten’s waist at the same time that Ten throws his around Johnny’s neck and they meet halfway in a much anticipated kiss.

 

Even after all these years, Ten still craves Johnny’s lips after an entire day without having them against his own.

 

“I can’t believe you stayed up.” Johnny’s black hair is getting too long to tame and the bangs fall in soft waves over his forehead when he looks down and his eyes lock with Ten’s behind his reading glasses.

 

“You know I’m stubborn. Besides, it was a slow day at the studio,” Ten lies even if he knows Johnny has his schedule memorized and won’t ever buy into it.

 

“Right,” Johnny retorts half-heartedly and Ten can tell how tired he is, so he lets go of Johnny with a quick peck on his lips. Pulling his boyfriend by the hand, Ten walks into their small kitchen and makes Johnny sit down on the table that’s already made.

 

“You cooked too?” Johnny’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I did. It’s been a while since I’ve made anything for us.” Ten shrugs, turning the oven on and then walking back to the table to sit next to Johnny, who’s watching him with tired but tender eyes.

 

“Besides, I thought my hard working boyfriend deserved a home-cooked meal,” Ten says, elbow on the table and chin propped on his hand as he smiles at Johnny.

 

“You’re so good to me, baby.” Johnny places a hand over his heart dramatically and Ten chuckles, punching his boyfriend’s arm lightly.

 

“I don’t know how good I am at making mac and cheese, but I hope it’s edible.” Ten glances at the oven where the food is heating up and misses the way Johnny rolls his eyes at him.

 

“You always say you’re not good at something and then it turns out amazing. Remember when you said you couldn’t make donuts but you put Do-Rite’s to shame?”

 

Ten snorts at his boyfriend’s exaggeration but feels himself blush, heart swelling slightly with pride and happiness. It’s good to know that Johnny appreciates what he does for him and that even in the small gestures Ten can convey how much he loves him. They’ve been through a lot together and learned along the way how important it is to cherish each other in more than one way.

 

“I like feeding you. Wish I could do it more often,” Ten says, later when they’re done eating, more than half of the food in the casserole gone.

 

“I wish I could do  _you_  more often,” Johnny whispers next to Ten’s ear, standing behind him as Ten is by the sink organizing the dishes to put in the dishwasher.

 

Ten snorts at the words but can’t help but shiver as Johnny places a kiss right under his ear. Ten bares his neck while Johnny keeps peppering kisses along his jawline, and lets out a sigh when Johnny’s arms wrap around him.

 

“I love you. I miss being with you like this,” Johnny’s voice is barely above a whisper and his breath is hot against Ten’s skin.

 

Eyes closed, Ten smiles at the words, relishing in the feeling of being in Johnny’s embrace. It’s relaxing and comforting after the long day they both had, this type of intimacy.

 

“I wanna make youfeel good.” Johnny’s words travel with his hand to lower parts of Ten’s body, sparking fire along the way and Ten has to use all of his willpower not to melt right then and there, not to give in

 

He opens his eyes, untangling himself gently from Johnny’s hold, and turning to face him. Johnny’s brown eyes watching him from behind long lashes, and Ten knows Johnny well enough to know when he’s acting out of pure need.

 

“I have other plans, but maybe later.” Ten gives Johnny a small smile, tugging on his boyfriend’s Coldplay t-shirt teasingly. Johnny pouts but takes a step back and then he’s following Ten out of the kitchen.

 

Ten hears Johnny yawn behind him as they cross the living room to the narrow hallway and has half a mind to just forget about his plan for the night and get both their asses in bed, but also, he really thinks that what’s he prepared will help them have a better night’s sleep.

 

“Bathroom,” Ten tells Johnny before disappearing through the bedroom door to get towels.

 

Once he has two of their fluffiest ones in hand, he walks back into the bathroom to see Johnny already in only his boxer shorts sitting by the bathtub, the hot water faucet already running behind him to mix with the cold water already in it.

 

The bathroom smells of a mix of vanilla and jasmine from the scented candles Ten lit, and Ten breathes in the scent allowing himself to relax further. Yes, this had definitely been a good idea.

 

“How are you even real? Sometimes when I wake up in the morning I think I dreamed you” Johnny tells Ten once the latter walks up to him to fit between the Johnny’s legs. Ten resists the urge to lean in and kiss Johnny’s naked shoulder, instead placing his hands on Johnny’s shoulders and starts to slowly massage them, the firm skin giving in under the pressure of his fingers and thumb.

 

“Ugh, you’re so corny, Seo Johnny,” Ten groans then presses a thumb down Johnny’s muscle particularly hard making the latter wince from pain. Johnny catches Ten’s wrists with his hand and when Ten tries to wrestle out of his hold, Johnny hooks a leg behind Ten’s knee and pulls him closer, causing Ten to practically fall on Johnny’s lap.

 

“Are we gonna take his bath or not?” Johnny asks, nuzzling Ten’s neck.

 

“We are, if you stop trying to get in my pants.”

 

“That’s literally impossible, unless you take your pants off,” Johnny deadpans and Ten doesn’t even try to reply, opting instead for getting up and stripping under Johnny’s watchful gaze.

 

When they’re both finally in the bathtub, the bubbles covering them almost to their chest, Ten turns off the faucet and reclines against one end of the tub.

 

“Come here,” Ten says, spreading his knees and beckoning Johnny to settle himself in between them.

 

Usually he’s the one who rests against Johnny’s chest when they do this, but tonight is Ten’s turn to take care of Johnny. The taller man doesn’t seem to mind the change in the slightest, making himself comfortable, sliding further down enough so his head is nestled under Ten’s chin.

 

Johnny’s bent knees can be seen above the water since he’s too tall to spread his legs inside the small tub and Ten teases him about it to which Johnny replies by pinching Ten’s inner thigh.

 

As the hour grow late, both of them start to doze off, too comfortable and warm to resist the pull of sleep, but Ten makes sure he stays awake even when Johnny’s clearly napping with his head resting on Ten’s arm. Ten allows Johnny a few minutes of rest before he calls Johnny’s name softly, waking him up so he can wash Johnny’s hair.

 

Ten grabs the bottle of shampoo from the shelf by the tub and pours some onto his hand. Johnny sits up straight, to allow Ten to shampoo his hair and as Ten does so, fingers working on his scalp, Johnny starts to let out the most obscene moans, making Ten laugh out loud at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

“Close your eyes so you won’t get shampoo in them.” Ten instructs in between laughs because Johnny’s started to purr really loudly.

 

“The neighbours will think we are doing something nasty in the bathroom.”

 

“They’re used to it. You’re really loud,” Johnny stops the purring to reply.

 

“So are you. I had never seen someone howl when they orgasm before I met you.”

 

“It was  _one_ time!” Johnny protests. Ten tells him to put his head under the faucet to rinse the shampoo off and as Johnny does so, Ten leans over him to help, running his fingers through Johnny’s soft hair.

 

Once all the shampoo is gone, Johnny straightens up again, shaking his head like a dog and combing his hair back with his fingers.

 

“And it’s not my fault you give amazing head,” he adds, turning around to face Ten, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

Ten rolls his eyes and asks Johnny for the hair conditioner.

  
  


Later, when they’re finally in bed, under the covers, fresh from the bath and in only their underwear, Ten’s arm draped over Johnny’s stomach and his nose buried in Johnny’s hair, Ten allows himself to close his eyes and let all the day’s worries vanish.

 

He loves his and Johnny’s little banter, but he also enjoys their moments of quiet, when they just lie in each other’s arms; when Ten just allows himself to love Johnny with his eyes closed, listening to the other man’s soft and even breath, feel the rise and fall of his chest.

 

When Johnny mumbles something unintelligible before pressing a kiss against Ten’s forehead, only seconds from falling asleep, Ten feels like the luckiest man alive. And with the certainty that they’ll always find each other in the midst of the chaos of their daily lives, he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> > [twitter](http://twitter.com/cosmicdotae)  
> > [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xuxirolls)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
